The New World
by TheFanfictionMaster
Summary: When four teenage humans get transported to an unknown world out of no were what will happen? FYI: This is my first fanfiction


Chapter 1: The Humans

I woke up and yawned, my day was just starting. I looked at the clock, 3:30, very early. After 5 minutes I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to go over my friends houses and invite them for a walk. I got up in the dark, lazily brushed my hair into its regular position, got dressed, grabbed my watch and left. I went to all my friend's houses. Kaylie's, Jake's and Brandon's house. As always they greeted me with "Hi Lily why did you wake me up?" I said "I'll tell you on our walk". I looked at my watch again it was 4:15. As we were walking I noticed something, a light. I told my friends to look and they did then we all walked over there and suddenly my arm was engulfed in the white light. As it was pulling me in Kaylie grabbed my arm Brandon grabbed hers and Jake grabbed his and eventually we all got sucked in. Everything went black. Then I opened my eyes in amazement. It was Equeastria, right there before me.

* * *

Oh I forgot to say Kaylie and I are huge MLP fans. I looked all around and saw that we were close to Ponyville. When we all got up I noticed that we were ponies. I was a black pegasus with rainbow hair except the yellow and orange were purple and pink. My hair was in the same position as Rainbow Dash and I had purple eyes. My friend Kaylie was also black but she was a unicorn. She had red hair with black streaks and red eyes. Her hair was in the same formation as applejack. Brandon was also a pegasus but he was white and had dark blue hair with light blue streaks and fell in the same position as shining armor. Lastly Jake was earth pony and was golden with red hair and the style of Big Mac. Kaylie and I laughed

"You look like Big Mac but backwards!" We said in unison

Then Kaylie and I took one strait look at each other and screamed "OMG WHERE IN EQUESTRIA!" the boys or um…. colts had a strange look on there face. They said in unison "Where are we?" I said "Were in Equestria" they said "Where's that?" "Well I only know a few things since in our world this is a show and so I have no clue." I said. As we walked towards Ponyville I told them "Ok if you're going to stay here then you need to know the basic rules, Kaylie you can tell them that." Then Kaylie said "You know how we say everybody, they say everypony, also they hate being called horses, call the girls, ponies and the boys, colts." They said ok. "Also I would like for you to know what we are called, I'm a unicorn, and Lily is a pegasus and so are you Brandon, finally Jake you are an earth pony." Then Kaylie finished. "We are arriving!" I said. "Ok everypony lets figure this out, Jake go to Sweet Apple Acres, Kaylie you go to twilight, and me and Brandon will go to rainbow dash." Then everypony started to separate and I quickly remembered "Oh ya and everypony Kaylie ask twilight to teach you how to use your horn, Jake ask applejack for a place to stay." As Brandon and I walked towards Rainbow Dashes place near cloudsdale I said "I'm going to ask Rainbow Dash for flying lessons, you should too." He nodded.

* * *

_(Sweet Apple Acres) (Jake)_

I think I'm at the right place. Hey there's a pony. _(Applejack comes over)_ "I haven't seen your face around sugarcube." _sugarcube _I thought, that's different. "Hey are you applejack?" "Sure am!" "Well my names Jake or no it's…. Red Sweet!" "Hmm… well you're welcome to stay at my place Red Sweet!" "Thanks!"

_(Rainbow Dash's house) (Lily and Brandon) _

Me and Brandon walked up to Rainbow Dash's house and knocked on the door. "Hold on one second," she said. Rainbow dash opened the door. Rainbow Dash asked Brandon his name he said "Ice Chill," "I like it!" Rainbow Dash said. Rainbow Dash turned to me and said "You?" "Um…. Black Shade!" I said. After that she taught us some flying lessons.

_(Twilights House) (Kaylie)_

"Ok this is the place," I walked in and said "Hi um, Twilight?" "Yes, who are you I've never seen you before?" "Oh, my name is Shadow." "Ok hi Shadow, why are you here?" Well it's sort of hard to explain but if you meet me and my friends soon we can tell you, or and you can just follow me," "Um, ok well _why_ are you here?" "To learn how to use my horn," she said sheepishly. "Oh I see know." "Ok well I will teach you and all my friends will come and meet you." "Ok great!" "Thanks" "Now lets get started.

* * *

_(A few hours later at twilight house) (Everyone)_

"Ok so we are all here." Twilight said. "So what did you want to tell us?" "Well, we need to tell everypony how we got here" Black Shade said.


End file.
